Humans/Quincy
'Biology' Qunicy are Human mediums that the ability to sense Hollows. They able to form spiritual weapons out Reishi. All Qunicy are descendants of Yhwach the Qunicy King. Most of them were killed around 200 years ago by Gotei 13. They are consider the polar opposite of Soul Reapers 'Culture' Quincy appear to have culture based on blood purity. Quincy began to distinguish themselves based upon an individual's ancestry and adopted the practice of true-breeding. Those who were descended from a long line of only Quincy, and so were thought to have a pure heritage, came to be known as Echt Quincy, while all others were instead referred to as Gemischt. This why families of pure bloods sometimes made arranged marriages between their children. 'Echt' 'Gemischt' 'Sternritter' Quincy that are members of the Sternritter are high up in the social class and most of the time are referred as Lord or Lady by lower rank Quincy. They also the only one that granted a Schrift by their leader Yhwach. 'Strengths' Quincy are spiritually aware Humans able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons. * Reishi Manipulation: A Quincy uses the Reishi in the atmosphere, and combines it with his/her Reiryoku to create weapons. They fight using a power from outside. They have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between Reishi and Reiryoku as a source of power. The ability to manipulate such energy allows for a variety of abilities offensive, defensive and supportive. ** Spirit Weapon: The weapon that Quincy create by gathering the Reishi in the air. The only limit to a Quincy's ability to create and fire arrows is their own stamina and ability to absorb ambient Reishi. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Quincy can sense Hollows and other spiritual beings at a significant distance, and tell in what direction they are in. Quincy have an acute perception of Reiatsu. Combat * Archery: It is the most used form of combat among the Quincy. Since they're still human, maintaining a distance from highly dangerous Hollows as well as launching numerous attacks on multiple opponents gives them a great advantage offensively and defensively. * Gintō: A capsule-shaped tool used by Quincy to store their Reiryoku. It is an antiquated tool, but the use of it allows Quincy to perform certain techniques. * Hirenkyaku: An advanced Quincy moving technique. It allows for high- speed movements by riding on the flow of Reishi created below the user's feet. * Blut: A Quincy ability that gives a practitioner inhuman defensive and offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, Quincy increase their attack and defense power drastically. Though Blut is significantly dangerous, it has one big flaw; the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Echt Quincy inherits it from birth while Gemischt Quincy must train to attain it. Rare Techniques To go with their bow, the Quincy have a number of rare special techniques to give them an edge in combat: * Ransōtengai: A high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of Reiryoku controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively, and is rare enough that Mayuri had never encountered a Quincy (out of the 2661 that he examined or studied) who could use it before Uryū. Mayuri stated it as "the most powerful technique for the Quincy," but he did not know of the Quincy: Letzt Stil, which means as far as Mayuri knew it was the strongest. * Quincy: Letzt Stil: The last resort for a Quincy reached after removing the Sanrei Glove. It gives the user a tremendous amount of power, but at the price of loss of their powers upon its completion. * Quincy: Vollständig: A part of Quincy evolution and the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil. It is the easiest ability to understand because a practitioner's appearance and power change drastically. * Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: A powerful Quincy spell that creates an area of Reishi shaped with countless Quincy crosses protruding from the ground: Though its effects remain unseen, Royd Lloyd described it as "the spell of maximum protection among the Quincy techniques of offense and defense" and stated the "light of the lord" will "strike dead" anything which comes within its limits. 'Weakness' Quincy though powerful. aren't without a few weaknesses. For example Quinces are naturally weaker to attacks from Hollows than Humans/Soul Reapers as they don't have anti bodies to combat everything composing a Hollow is poison to a Quincy. As such if the fatally wounded in a attack or eroded from one. Not do their powers weaken but soul can be destroyed as well which effectively kill them. Quincy from the Strenriter are given Gifts/Schrifts from their leader Yhwach wich is unique power bestowed on that grants special ability that Quincy don't normal. However this can come back to bite them as some of their members relay to heavily on this and an neglect their own natural abilities in terms of training them. While Quincy like Soul Reapers can survive most attacks that would kill most humans thanks to the Blut they can be killed with a powerful enough attack and has been proven that this defence is not perfect as enough force, certain magic spells or jutsus can penetrate it. Example being Meldy who managed to damage Driscoll Berci to magic Magulity Sense. 'List of Members' 'Trivia' Category:Soul Society Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Races Category:Earth Category:Quincy